A Story Untold
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: When worlds collide... no one will be the same. Especially The Doctor.
1. INTRO

Intro:

I live in a world where nothing is ever simple. We are not the only planet with lifeforms, and more importantly we exist in two world that sit parallel to one another.

I was always meant to know this.

To remember.

Someone out there needed me, someone on the other side.

And the time was coming, I needed to be ready. Ready to leave it all behind.

Ready for...

for what you ask?

Spoilers sweetie ;) Just wait and see


	2. Chapter One

**A Story Untold**

**A Doctor Who Fanfic**

**Chapter One:**

Before getting to the reason you are reading this there are a few things you need to know first.

1: Nothing is ever what it seems; something you should never forget.

2: When Parallel works collide; prepare for anything

3: Never doubt the girl in Blue

Things had been crazy for weeks now. I watched as everyone ran around like idiots.

"Honestly wont you just let me help Cole!" i exclaimed. He just sighed, "You know father would kill me right? Just sit there. Hopefully they can fix what ever is happening." he tried to calm me.

I was not born yesterday, the crack was widening. Torchwood had been working forever on closing it for good. This was the 3rd time in so many years a crack had arisen. The first time it was this bad was many decades ago, but the most recent was when Torchwood's late leader Rose came here from the other world.

Well was left here is more like it from the stories I have heard. My parents had been involved in Torchwood since i was born. I grew up here.

Suddenly the crack spilt and started sucking ppl through, I went to grab on to Rick but lost my footing resulting in us both being lost.

I was falling, just falling, I could barely breath. When suddenly i saw something blue, i fell right into it. That was the last thing i saw before the world went black.

Something Blue...

_"How does someone just fall into the Tardis?" I heard a woman say. I was out of it, but I could still hear them talking about me._

_"Its so strange, I feel as if i should know her." A mans voice spoke "No one should just be able to come into the Tardis like that."_

"Beg my pardon for disturbing you by falling through time and space," I finally spoke up.

He came up to me then, "Fell through time and space?" he question. Funny i dont recall a stutter. I rolled my eyes, "Yes you idiot. I was sucked through a crack," I started but he stopped me.

"Not possible, I closed the crack."

That was when I took a good look at him. It was him, the man she had told me about. The whole reason i was here.

Thats when the world went black again.

I knew I had to be sleeping, but i felt awake.

"You would think with the amount of times we have done this that you would know by now," She said, startling me.

"So it is him, you should I would not see you again until then," she nodded in answer to my question. "He has no idea about me does he? Or that I know what you did ?"

She sighed, "I could never have told him. He would have never allowed it, this has to happen. He will need you."

She smiled and was gone.

When I awake he was staring at me again. Staring like he was trying to figure something out.

"Honestly do you stare at everyone that much?" I question. "Who are you?" he asked, I smiled I could not answer that. Not yet. well not completely.

"Call me Mel" i paused "Who are you?"

"The Doctor," was his response. Strange. "Doctor Who?" he smiled and the girl answered, "Now that is a dangerous and often asked question, but you wont get any answer from him. Hi, I'm Clara."

I shook her hand and smiled, "Melody, but everyone calls me Mel."

"Mel, where did you come from?" she seemed very curious.

"Better manners than your boyfriend here. I came through a crack between this world and the other one," she looked confused so i pointed to The Doctor "He knows what I am speaking of Don't you?"

"Yes, Yes. Parallel worlds an all that. I don't understand how a crack opened again," he said to himself.

"It's Torchwood. They opened it. The woman who use to run the place, Rose something, was trying to get to this side. She told no one why, only that keeping the crack active was a good thing."

He did not like that. "Stupid girl, always making trouble that one."

"Doctor, how are we to get her home?" Clara asked. I paled, "No! I can not go back."

they stared at me, "the crack sealed when i came through. that was all it wanted, was something to make passage." I smiled, "Your stuck with me, sweetie"

He looked at me again, as if he had seem a ghost this time.

"I feel as if I should know you, yet its not possible i could," he spoke quietly

I just smiled, "Spoilers Sweetie,"

He smiled then to himself. Remembering something.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

I had been with The Doctor and Clara for a while now, and the more time we spent together the more often he would get that look in his eye.

He knew I was hiding something... he never questioned me tho.

Probably fearful of the answers.

Clara had taken me on a tour of the Tardis, today. I have to say it was quite larger than i would have thought.

"Its bigger than you would think isn't it?" she asked eyeing me. I nodded, "very"

We sat for a while in silence, but i knew she had something on her mind.

"come on out with it, I can feel your tension," i told her.

"I know you are hiding something, I can tell so does he. He would never question you, not openly. He isn't that kind. he would rather wait and see it play out as long as you didnt harm me or try to harm him."

"But you seem to be perfectly find questioning me," i smiled.

"I have my theories but I rather if you tell me yourself."

"Clara, I would love to share with you everything, but i can not. She made me swear it. He is not ready. It is not the right time. But i will tell you this much. My full name, if that tell you anything, but never tell him,"

she nodded.

"Melody Pond, My name is Melody Pond."

She looked at me for a long moment," Im sorry but I do not understand."

I sighed, "I did not think you would." i smiled, "I will give you one more word. and perhaps it will help. I do not like keeping secrets, but he can not know who I am. Not yet."

She nodded once again.

"River"

Once the word left my mouth something sparked in her, she started at me and then i saw the wheeling turning. And she knew. well atleast who I was.. and who had sent me.

"But how?" she asked.

"Parallel worlds. As for the rest, its a long story, all that matters is he can not know. not yet. All she told me was I would know when it was the right time. When he needed me most."

she nodded, "that'll do for now." I could see the concern on face.

she cared for him, that obvious. "You care for him?"

"Of course, how could you now. He is a wonderful albeit impossible man. He saves people and cares about everyone. How could you now love a man like that," she smiled, but it didnt reach her eyes.

"But he belongs to her, he gave his heart to her" I knew who she was speaking of.

"He cares for you Clara, its plain as day." i told her honestly. At first it had taken me by surprise at home much he cared for his companion.

"I know, just it will never be..." then she looked at me "But look who I am telling this too. your his .." i stopped her before she could finish.

"No. I am not her. I could have been. I was at one point in my life span. But no I am not her." I paused gathering my thoughts before explaining this last bit. "I can see the questions in your eyes. I have died 3 times in my life. I regenerated, the efirst time it happened i was terrified. So where my parents."

"The Doctor said he is the only one of his kind left..."

"Oh Clara darling he is. I am unique. Engineered for a purpose. Torchwood was trying to find a way to out do the others. Our leader married a man who was part time lord. He was the one who came up with the plan."

"So you are part Time Lord? How?"

"I am not sure of how they did it. Only that it worked. Some how they managed to make it work.."

""Part time lord eh, Rose really did have her hand in some sticky business.

Perhaps leaving her with an un taught version of me wasnt the best idea." The Doctor said when we came in to the control room.

"How.." Clara and I said in unison.

He tapped the screen, "Watching, you where alone. I had to make sure no harm came to Clara."

I froze, how much had he heard, or made out. Considering I doubt that monitor has voice capabilities on it. Clara looked at me, I could see she was thinking the same thing.

"You don't trust me.." I said it as a statement.

"You fell from what you said is the parallel world, you worked for Torchwood, and if you are speaking the truth where engineered for something. So I am curious about why you are here," He rambled.

Don't let him get to you, her voice was an echo in my mind. I will never understand how she did this.

"Spoilers, Doctor" I said with a bright smile and winked at him.

I loved how confused and happy he got when i did that.

Soon enough he would find out the truth.

the phone rang..

"Yes, uh huh, right. On my way" he hung up and starting running about.

"Doctor where are we going?" Clara asked. He laughed, "1835, an old friend has gotten himself into some trouble."

Riding in the Tardis was an amazing experience to say the least. It was loud and bumpy but wonderful all at the same time. I wanted to just enjoy the time, but I had this feeling our fun was coming to an end.

That soon everything was going to change.

Once he knew who I was, why I was here... he would never be the same.

She warned he would be furious.. it would take time.


	4. Author's Note

I am working on the next chapter. And it should be considerably longer.

I am just wondering if anyone out there wants me to keep going.

I think this could be a great story line. But I am new to Doctor Who and i dont think i can do him Justice in my writing.

I dont know.

I will keep going and hopefully it will be as fantastic as i imagine.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

We had landed in 1835 a week ago, and finding his friend was proving to be a real problem. These Aliens, some even the Doctor couldn't place right away, had infested the village. Sucking the energy from the people.

Jack, his friend, had finally made contact again this afternoon. We where on our way to meet him.

"Doctor" he said as he hugged him. His eyes fell on Clara, "Hello"

"No!" The Doctor said. "Seriously?" Jack smiled.

He must have heard me laugh because his eyes fell on my and locked hard, he was beautiful sure. Very nice to look at.

"Well hello, I don't believe we have met before. Captain Jack Harkness" he said as he kissed me hand. I could not help the blush.

The Doctor removed my hand from his, "Absolutely not."

"Can I say hello to any one?" he asked.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. Im guessing Jack must be a real flirt. Suited me just fine. Pushing The Doctors buttons was becoming my favorite pas time.

"You can say hello to me anytime Captain," I said with a wink. His smiled widen as he took me by the arm, "Well do follow me. It is not safe out here in the open."

I could hear Clara's giggled and the Doctor's loud sigh. He hadn't learned to trust me, but he certainly felt possessive of me.

I whispered into Jack's ear, "Just so you know. My name is Melody Pond. If that means anything." He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared causing the others to ask what was wrong. "I thought i saw something. Lets keep going."

"I do not want to know more," he whispered. I smiled, "I was not offering more information. Just needed you to know. He does not. and I have to keep it that way for now."

He nodded. and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

"What are these things?"

"Doc I was hoping you could tell me. People are dying all over the place. Simply drained. No life force at all," jack told him.

"Dorians" I whispered. The Doctor's head whipped in my directions, "They where destroyed."

"In this world yes, but not in mine. When I was sucked through, perhaps I was not the only thing that was." I told him.

"If these are Dorians, than we area screwed." I added.

Which caused the Doctor to smile, "Have a little faith! I got rid of them once, i can certainly do it again."

"So Jack, do tell me, where have most of the people been found?"

Jack thought for a moment before answering him, "Most have been spotted walking towards the old mill. The next morning they are found in the town center dead shells. Nothing more."

The more he spoke the more certain I was that these things where in fact Dorians.

"What are Dorians?" Clara asked. I knew should would at some point. I answered before the Doctor could. "Did you ever hear the Story of Dorian Grey?"

She nodded.

"That story was written about a Dorian. It was not a man but an Alien race, all with the same gift. They could drain the years right from another living soul and use them to live forever. But they could never look see themselves. That is that punishment."

"Right, finding their hide out, you find their portraits," The Doctor said "Destroy them, the being dies as well."

"So they are soul suckers?" Clara said, I smiled, "Exactly that."

Everyone was running around trying to plan our next move. But I had this feeling that the Dorians would find us.. long before we found them.

**DoctorsPOV**

"Exactly that." She said.

This girl was highly intelligent. It was safe to assume she was telling the truth about working for Torchwood being that is the only logical reason she would know anything about the Dorians.

I looked her way and our eyes locked, she winked at me. It shot a spark up my spine.

How did she do that?!

With one look she would bring out a side of myself long ago put to bed. Just like.. well River did. I shook my head. It did no good to think of her, she was long ago lost.

The pain barely staying put.

"Well lets go," I grabbed my coat. They all just stared at me.

"Go where exactly?" Mel questioned. I in turn decided to have some fun, "Spoilers" i winked "Now we hunt."

I could hear the others laughter and Mel's giggle. There was something about her, something I was so close to figuring out. She as familiar, but in an unfamiliar way.

The way she spoke, they way she acted, and more so in her actions towards me. It was all so familiar.

I didnt have long to question myself, for only moments after leaving I caught sight of our prey of sorts. "This way" I shouted to the others.

**MPOV**

Running**.. **always running, straight towards the danger while others flee. That was the Doctor.

He was starting to put things together. I could sense that. He was toying with me more, playing into my jokes. It was rather interesting to say the least.

We lost them.

"Alright, they could have gone either way," Jack said. "Right or left. "

,

"Right, Jack you take Mel and go Right, Clara and I will go Left. if you come across anything..."

I saw my chance. I took Jack's hand and lead him down the path, "Don't worry Doctor, if we see anything you will know. Im a Screamer" I winked at him and turned away. I heard his chuckled thought.

Jack was smiling at me, "What" I said. "They way you talk to him," he paused "I have never seen anyone do that."

"Not even Rose?" I questioned. I was actually curious, they had shared something.

"No. Not even she did that." he laughed "Thought im sure she would have if she thought for a moment he would act the way he does when you do it.",

"I don't know what you mean," I sighed "He does not trust me."

Jack stopped, "If he did not trust you, then you would be with him right now."

I shook my head, "Highly unlikely. While you are unkillable. You do die, but wake up. Clara could be harmed, he would believe that he is better suited to watch over her."

He could not argue. "Well, you may be right there. But so am I, there is something different about they way he responds to you."

"I just know what pushes his buttons," I told him. Thanks River, i whispered in my head; knowing some how she would probably hear it.

One day i will figure out how she does that.

We had been walking for a long time when we heard something. I looked around the bend and saw them. There was so many of them. "Jack.. do we have a way of contacting the others without yelling?" i asked.

"Um," he patted himself down "I do not think so, why?"

"We are out numbered, but a alot," I told him as they turned and spotted us.

"Run!" I screamed.


End file.
